Trapped in a Sewer
Be warned that this story is very true and should be a warning for anyone who works in the sewers. If you do, you should forget about your job and leave to look for a new one, before you become the next victim of the sewer attacks. I used to be a sewer worker alongside my best friend Jonathan and my other friend Christopher from when I was 19 to when I was about 22. I'm 24 now, and this was one of the most chilling moments of my life. I was only about a month into my job as a sewer worker when me and my two friends were given a night shift to do. I wasn't comfortable with it, because of the rumors of people having gone missing in the sewers. Me and my friends quickly shrugged the disappearance stories off, as if it was nothing, and we continued on. Little did we realize that this was a huge mistake gone way too far. After entering the sewers, the lights shut out almost immediately, and I realized that it was because the sewer entrance above us shut all of a sudden. Strangely enough, I knew we were not alone in the sewers. I tried opening the entrance into the sewers, but it apparently had a lock, because it wouldn't open. After several more times of trying to open the sewers, I gave up, believing that someone was standing on top of the entrance into the sewers. Moments later, I heard Christopher screaming at someone from a far distance. His dialogue was along the lines of: "WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLES?! YOU SHITHEADS RUINED MY LIFE!!!! GET OUT OF MY F*CKING SIGHT, YOU F*CKING ASSHOLES!!!! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE!!!!!" I didn't know what he was talking about, but I assumed he was going insane, until his screams turned from his loud-pitched, insane-sounding voice to screaming out of agony and cries for help. Shining my light down the sewer line at him, I was horrified when I saw some giant gator-man creature dragging Christopher away down the sewers. Shortly afterwards, I heard his flesh being torn open as he continued screaming, until he fell silent. Panicked, I tried looking for Jonathan, and when I found him I was relieved. I pulled at his arm, and he didn't budge. Confused, I turned to see what he was doing, but after turning around, I froze in horror. Looking up, I saw some huge humanoid crocodile-like thing, it was probably at least four feet taller than me, and I could've sworn that I saw it begin to speak. I demanded it: "DID YOU KILL MY FRIEND, CHRISTOPHER DOWN HERE IN THIS HELL OF A SEWER LINE?!!!?!?!?!?!!" The creature didn't respond. I repeated myself. Finally, it responded. It told me that it gored Christopher and tore his body apart, splattering blood all over the walls, and he was spending years and years hunting live humans. After killing Christopher, he tossed his body into a room, and locked the door to the room. He also confessed that he trapped Jonathan in the room, but that he is still alive. Furious, I prepared to attack the crocodile-man, but all of my punches and jabs did nothing to even phase it. I tried to escape the sewers, but the croc-man grabbed my legs and pulled me back down. He knocked me out, and I woke up in total darkness. Confused, I didn't know where I was, until I found Jonathan unconscious across from me in the same room as me. I tried to move my hands, but I was restrained by something. The gator-man who tortured the two of us charged into the room, or so we thought that was who it was, but when the gator-man set us free, I was confused, and you can guess why. The next morning, I found myself laying in my bed. Next to my bed read a note, saying: "Never venture into the sewers again. We'll get you a new job." My parents wrote the note. When my brother came into my room to check on me, he told me that a giant gator-man got me to my front doorstep. The pure horror of what happened that night sunk in right away. After I thanked my brother, I walked out, and my mother squeezed me in her arms with a painfully tight grip and wouldn't let go. I understood why she did what she was doing, but why did that crocodile-man rescue me? Why did he save me and my friend Jonathan's lives? So many more questions that still remain unanswered. When I told everyone about the experience, they all thought I was crazy. My only question, though, is; do you think I'm crazy? I know that what happened was real. If you don't want to meet the same fate that I almost did, never get a job working in sewers. You don't know what you're actually walking into. Category:Crocodilian Category:Mutants Category:Killers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Creepypasta Category:Alligator Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Mutant Crocodile/Alligator